


hyunjin sickfics

by suju_slander



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Exhaustion, Fainting, Fluff and Angst, Headaches & Migraines, Light Angst, Sickfic, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suju_slander/pseuds/suju_slander
Summary: this was posted a while ago on wattpad under @tomhollandsjawline1 so dont accuse me of stealing my own work hehehe
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	hyunjin sickfics

"Well everyone, its midnight already, i say we wrap this up and go home, everyone on board with that?" after a good hours of dance practice, Bang Chan finally asked the question everyone was so eager to hear.

A chorus of "yes!" was heard and they started packing up. Some were stretching, others were getting their clothes off and so on.

"Hyunjin, are you not going with us?" 

"I'm going to stay behind, you guys go with our me, i need to work some more on my "Psycho" dance"

"Ok, but don't stay up too late, you have until 2 am to get back" 

"Yes, hyung, i promise" 

-1 hour later-

Hyunjin was laying on the floor, his body weak, tired and sweaty. At this point, he was starting to feel bad so decided to do one more round and go home. Another choreography later he felt like pudding, therefore it was time to head back. 

It seemed that on his way home, Hyunjin's stomach was trying to digest itself, as it kept making gurgling sounds, but Hyunjin passed it off as a side effect of many hours of practice. 

He arrived home at around 1:40, before 2 am, just like Bang Chan asked him to. 

He quietly got dressed into his pj's and tiptoed into his bedroom, careful to not wake up anyone. 

His stomach kept protesting, but hyunjin ignored it, hoping it would be gone by morning. 

-morning, 11 o'clock, sunday-

Most of the group was gathered in the living room, some playing games, others watching spiderman, and the members of 3racha going over some of the lyrics for their upcoming songs. 

"Oi, Han, i think this line would rhyme better if we were to change it like this" 

"I see your point, but those are Hyunjin's verses, so ask him first" 

"Oh yeah, where is he?" 

"Well, he's not with us in the living, so he's maybe at the toilet or still sleeping but it's kinda impossible with how noisy we are"

"I'm going to go look for him" 

"Ok, Bang Chan!" 

Meanwhile, poor Hyunjin was holding his stomach tight, curled up in the right corner of his bed while trying not to cry from how bad it hurt. 

*knock knock*

"Hyunjin? Are you there?" 

Hyunjin wanted to respond, he really did, but as soon as he opened his mouth, it was as if his stomach shrunk ans all it did was hurt even worse. 

He couldn't help but gasp out in pain, which of course worried Bang Chan. 

"Are you okay?! I'm coming in"

The door opened and there was no point hiding it. Hyunjin started crying and his sobs kept getting louder and louder until Seungmin, who was near the room, also entered, startled by the noise. 

The room was dark, and the source of the sobs seemed to be coming from the bed. He searched for the light switch, turned it on, just to see a small Hyunjin crawled on Bang Chan's lap while the older massaged his stomach. 

"What's wrong with him? Is he going to be fine?!" Seungmin asked in a worried voice. 

"Yes, of course, his stomach is just giving him a hard time" their leader reassured "but would you mind bringing some medicine from the kitchen for Hyunjin?" 

"No no i don't, will do right now" and with that Seungmin ran out of the room. 

Hyunjin was still in pain and crying, yet he was trying to talk to Bang Chan in order to make him stop worrying. 

"I'm *hicc* im better now belie *hicc* me" 

"Sure you are buddy, is there anything you want me to do, like cuddle with you or listen to some music. Does that sound good?" 

"I'm really tired so cuddling *hicc* cuddling would be nice" 

"Ok then, come here" 

Bang Chan brings Hyunjin closer to him and hugs him from behind while still rubbing his stomach. 

Soon after, Seungmin enters the room, only to be stuck in awe at the 2 boys on the bed. 

"I found the medicine like you asked" 

"Oh, Seungmin, thanks a lot. Did anyone ask anything?" 

"Not really, there is a super epic scene in Spiderman: Far From Home so everyone is distracted by it"

"Ok well, it's gonna take some time for Hyunjin to feel better, and because i don't want to leave him alone, we will modt likely not be at dinner" 

"Oh sure, um I'm going to get back to everyone now, is that ok?"

"Yeah, yeah of course, go ahead Seungmin" 

"Okay, thanks" 

Seungmin returned to the living room, where it was full of suspense and mystery, and plopped onto the couch without anyone asking about anything. 

-Hyunjin's room-

"Here, get up for a second, i need to give you the medicine" 

A slight mumble was heard, and then Hyunjin turned around, facing Bang Chan. 

"But it's going to hurt~" 

"Just for a tiny little bit, and then we can go back to cuddling. Okay buddy?" 

A deep breath. 

A whine. 

"Fine, but you have to cuddle all day with me" 

"I will, pinky promise. Now sit up." 

Hyunjin straightened up, still holding his stomach, while Bang Chan offered him a small yellow pill. Hyunjin swallowed it dry, and laid back on the bed waiting for Bang Chan to hug him. Bang Chan put the box on the nearest nightstand and went to hug Hyunjin. 

"Like this?" 

"Yeah..."

"Goodnight Hyunjin" 

"Goodnight Bang Chan" 

-A few hours later, dinner time-

"Oi, where did Hyunjin and Bang Chan go?" 

"Hm, now that you mention it i don't think I've seen Hyunjin at all today" 

"It's okay, Hyunjin wasn't feeling good, so Bang Chan decided to cuddle with him until he's better"

"Oh, is he really bad tho?" 

"I would necessarily say so, he might have caught a stomach bug or something" 

"Well okay then" 

-some more time later, around tea time-

Hyunjin and Bang Chan were still sleeping together, but little by little, Hyunjin started waking up. 

"Bang Chan?" 

"Mmm....what?"

"Are you awake?" 

"Well now i surely am. Are you feeling better or not? 

"Oh im much better, thanks for putting up with me"

"It was no problem, really. It hurts me seeing you and the younger ones in pain" 

"Ah, i understand. I'm really hungry, do you want to eat?" 

"Yeah, i could use some food too" 

They got up, stretched and got out of the room. 

On their way to the kitchen, they had to pass through the living room first. So you can imagine that the moment everyone saw Hyunjin, they immediately started asking questions. 

"Woah Hyunjin, are you good?"

"Hyunjin-hyung, do you need anything?" 

"Seungmin said your stomach hurt, is it better now?" 

"Yes, guys, I'm fine i took some medicine and slept for quite a while, so now im just hungry"  
After everyone calmed down, Hyunjin and Bang Chan went tk the kitchen and ate some of yesterday's soup. 

___________________________________

hello there! This is my firts time writing a story with real people, i hope it's not too bad. Also I'm pretty new to the whole k pop thing so if anyone wants to teach me stuff, feel free to text me:))) 

this has around 1k words which might not sound like a lot, but I've never written a fanfic so long, therefore it's pretty cool!!!


End file.
